


The Great Amazonia

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Birthday, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, First Meetings, First Time, Folklore, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Romance, fairy tale, folktale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The appearance of the Great Amazonia changes people’s lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Amazonia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsandsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsea/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 3, 2015  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 4, 2015  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 699  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Happy Birthday, [Starsandsea](starsandsea.livejournal.com)! :) I fudged the time for the granting of the vote to women. Instead of 1920 I moved it up a couple of decades. ;)

_"Amazonia, my Amazonia,_  
_Queen from across the sea,_  
_Amazonia, my Amazonia,_  
_I bow to thee."_

  


**Abraham Tiller and**  
**George Keppel**  
**"Amazonia, My Amazonia**  
**Royal Records**  
**1901 C.E.**

In the days of Queen Victoria, the Great Amazonia towered above all, striding like the Colossus of Rhodes across the land of men. The handsome blond Army Captain watched as she demonstrated amazing feats of skill, knocking aside bullets with her golden bracelets.

She was beautiful, breathtaking in her grandeur, fair of face and statuesque. She wore a tiara of gold with a red star, her gold bracelets intricately patterned, with thinner bands of gold around her arms. Her breastplate matched her bracelets with a shining eagle in the center, and her skirt was made of stars. Her sandals were fronted by beaten-gold leg guards, a true Warrior’s shoes. A long cape of red silk swirled around her as her dark hair framed her beautiful face.

The Captain watched her every move at every demonstration, the sword and shield expertly wielded in her capable hands. He was smitten like a thousand other men, but when their eyes met, blue-on-blue, he knew that she felt the same.

When the crowd left he went to her and she lifted him up and carried him to her tent. He lay with her on soft furs and they knew they loved each other at first sight.

“Amazonia, my Amazonia,” he breathed, and she smiled. 

“That is not my name.”

“What is it?”

She whispered into his ear. “It must remain secret.”

“All right,” he pledged. His eyes searched her face. “Come with me.”

“I will.”

He smiled.

& & & & & &

Captain Steve Trevor of the United States Army squired around his Angel through the great cities of the East and she met the Irish, the Italians, the Poles and the English, each with their own ways, but all Americans. She went with him West. Along the way she met the people of the Midwest, the Swedes, the Germans, the Scots. She met the Indians and was delighted with their ways, listening to their stories and dancing their dances as she had done for the European immigrants and descendants. She breathed in the air that held the Great Spirit and nodded wisely.

She and Steve lived as man and wife, and only he knew her true name. She watched and listened in this world of men, and began her own movement to help women. “You shall see,” she predicted one day to Steve, “the women of America will win the vote before the turning of the new century.”

“I believe you.”

After a year has passed she said, “I must return home.”

His heart sank. “I’ll go with you.”

Her eyes were sad. “Only women are in my land. I am sorry, Beloved.”

They made love one last time, frantic yet tender, and she departed for Paradise. Her words rang in his ears, “I shall always love you, Steve.”

With a broken heart, he immersed himself in the suffrage movement and railed against injustice. He wanted his America to be worthy of his Amazonia.

At the turn of the century, Amazonia’s prediction came true. Steve proudly carried the banner that bore the image of Amazonia, the movement’s inspiration, as they marched in Washington.

& & & & & &

After the Great War, Steve fell ill during the influenza epidemic. The nurse who cared for him swore that one night, he whispered a name and a beautiful woman appeared, dressed like Columbia in swirling skirts and cape.

“I am here, Beloved.”

She picked him up and carried him off into the woods just as the first rays of dawn streaked across the sky in soft lemon, orange and rose.

The doctors thought the nurse suffered from hallucinations, but she told her family the tale. Etta believed it with all her heart. 

_“’Amazonia, my Amazonia,’”_ Etta sang the popular song that had come from Tin Pan Alley and sold thousands of sheets.

And so the legend of Amazonia grew, inspiring young girls and women to fight for their rights while the story of her love with Steve was one of the great romances of the age.

The Great Amazonia and her handsome blond General would live forever.


End file.
